


I am done

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Botan, after a particular moment is trying to figure out ab.out her relationship with Hiei</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am done

**Author's Note:**

> Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to me and this fic has no financial reasons. It is just for a need of my self and for fun! Enjoy it

I sighed. There was nothing to do. The dream was over, the light was off and my will had ended. But what I wanted at first place?

I do not remember about feeling this urge of doing absolutely nothing but, keep an eye on this strange, dark and little figure in front of me, and he is snoring.

I do not recall any other activity in my life where that little brat was not involved and, the funny thing is, that I do not even know what he does after leaving my apartment.

But something has changed this time. Like a sea bubble that reaches the surface and pops, my urge for his body, the fierce and powerful image faded in the last orgasm provided by our unique and deeper contact.

I’m done! My need for his body vanished, maybe it was influenced by the wave of pleasure that still runs through my body and this time, as I planned, did not reach my soul. I hope!

_“What are you looking at, baka onna?”_

_“Nothing Hiei, go back to sleep ...”_

And with just a glance, all the desire and necessity returns like tsunami and I must not let Hiei sleep, not again.

I hug him, hoping and fearing that it will probably be the last time.

A mix of welcomes and goodbyes.

IT MUST BE THE LAST TIME.


End file.
